Sunlight
by Darn.you.kids.of.panic
Summary: What if Hermione is the Sunlight and Jacob gladly will be her Moon. Read to found out. In the sunlight they were only children but one day they will be eternal light.
1. Introduction

**I don't own any of the characters or their universes they come from.**

I am sorry for any confusion or misspellings in the future writings. I would like to start fresh on this story, bare with me on this action I have taken. But, I will do my best on giving you a nice story.

For this story will be short, and simple to the point. If there is any problems please tell me, I promise will try to fix as quickly as possible.

 **Changes to the Story:**

 **Hermione will be 19 years old, height will be 5'3", sightly brown tan skintone, light freckles on her shoulders, little bit of hour glass figure, curly frizz hazelnut brown hair with hazel eyes. When she laughs everyone wants to laugh with her, smirk to kill for and death glares that makes you feel uneasy. One glorious tattoo on her left thigh.** **Secretly is a good artist, but doesn't like to say so.**

 **Sam will be 19 years old, height will be 6'7", copper skintone, scratch on left cheek and on his top lip from childhood, neutral face most of the time, charismatic attitude, and wine brown colored eyes. Has Thor's muscles, deep voice sounds like he was a drill sergeant and couple of tattoos on his back also right shoulder. Each tattoo was important moments in his life, such a momma's boy in secret!** **Snarls like wolf in human form like Paul and Leah can.**

 **Leah will be 19 years old, height will be 5'6", sun kissed brown skin, when she smiles it looks like she has natural healthy glow that can effect anyone, cold soul to freaking bitch to oh my a sweetheart. Harsh eyes, toffee colored with a mix of tree bark brown. Gives zero fucks about anything that she feels it isn't important, loves romantic comedies also personal gifts. Tattoo sleeve on left arm with flowers and hidden wolf eyes peeking throughout the flowers.**

 **Jared will be 18 years old, height will be 6'5", copper skintone with nice glow, has a love sick smile no matter what, loves jokes and pranks, sleeps the most out of everyone! Warm honey brown eyes that sparkles even when he is down. Three small tattoos on his right hand, small wolf on his middle finger, has comedy and tragedy masks on his wrist, and lastly spearhead on his wedding finger. When he laughs like rich and sweet honey, while his eyes seem to sparkle more. Has nice built, but he honestly wishes there would be less muscle on his shoulders.** **Secretly likes to bake if given a chance. Can whimper and yelp like wolf cubs like Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady.**

 **Paul will be 18 years old** , **height will be 6'6", sun kissed brown skintone, has moles that look like little hearts, one mole on the corner of his mouth on the right side, two on his neck, and on his wedding finger. Hot chocolate brown eyes that flash into stormy grey when angered or amused. Has a birthmark on his chest, almost looks like moon phases. You can read his emotions by looking at his eyes, he has no filter what so ever, but loyal to the heart. Knows who to read any girls mind because his mother taught him well at a young age. Very passionate about everything he feels or thinks is the best for the moment. His smirk and smile get him places, such a charmer with anyone that's around. Likes messing with people, fighting, debating, winking, wiggling his eyebrows, and late night reading. Wolf tattoo on middle finger on left hand. Happy with his body since day one before shifting into wolf.**

 **Bella will be 17 year** **s old** , **height will be 5'0", doe dark-cinnamon brown eyes that scream innocence, pale fair skin like porcelain doll, clumsy but tries to play it off as no big deal. Dealing with trying to be happier on her own, has the tendency to tap with her hands a lot. Awkward, but trying to be more comfortable around herself and others. Seriously wants to cuddle 24/7 with loved ones or with someone she feels safe with. Kinda lost most the time, but somehow knows everything. Loves the idea being a hero one day.**

 **Jacob will be 16 years old** , **height will be 6'9", russet color skintone, has Captain America's muscles, eyes that are brown that was like a sweet chocolate and warm honey. A killer grin and twinkling eyes catches everyone's attention. Likes poetic stuff or anything that makes him feeling like he can relate to. Super energetic person, can't sit still at times because all his thoughts running in his mind. Can be jerk and cocky about a lot of things, sarcastic.**

 **Quil will be 16 years old** , **height will be 6'3", copper skintone, mischievous grin and eyes. Hazel green eyes, but mostly seen as muddy brown eyes at first. Sarcastic, teasing, and witty. Likes to firt with girls that aren't interested in him, lost at words with girls he likes. Always wears a smug face expression all the time, has a soft boyish smile. Dancing, he loves it but not ever telling it to anyone. Likes to be soft spoken in front of many people.**

 **Embry will be 16 years old** , **height will be 6'0", nice tan skin, soft grey eyes that look peaceful most of the times. Likes to bite, I mean after shifting started to bite more on his snacks or when fighting. When he whistles it sounds like an actual birds. Has a dreamy look every time he smiles and has a dazed look when he eats sweets. Very playful and patience person with those he cares about. Trying to find loopholes to every rule.**

 **Seth will be 15 years old** , **height will be 5'11", Toffee color mix with gold eyes, russet skintone, goofy grin, smiles that can melt anyones heart, sensitive boy. Learning new things makes him very excited, has open mind even if many don't notice. Slimmer than the other male pack members, but doesn't mind at all. Sweet boy who just wants a good house and his family happy. Usually wrestlers Leah or Jacob in human form a lot and wolf form. Likes making Paul chase him when they have free time in wolf form. Can wolf howl in his human form just like Jacob.**

 **Collin will be 13 years old** , **height will be 5'8", sun kissed skin with barely noticeably freckles, wavy hair with tar colored eyes. Easily pleased and awareness on point before being wolf. Laughs often even if it wasn't as funny, likes playing any sport. Frustrated with breaking his bedroom door on accident once more, hums to stay calm. Smiling as much as he can and eats slower than the others. Trying to let Brady catch him in his wolf form when playing**.

 **Brady will be 13 years old** , **height will be 5'8", slightly tan skintone, Brown sugar eyes, has neutral face expression. Always hungry no matter what, more than the pack members. Thinker than a doer type. Creative with anything and skillful when it comes to helping you. Likes pack hugs or wolf form naps with pack members. Nervous when lying to anyone. Playful with all, chases mostly Collin and Sam during free time.**


	2. Memories haunting of my own mind

**I don't own any of the characters, sadly don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Darkness, can be comfort to many but for now it was the enemy. I try to be brave enough even at the worst of times it usually helps me, yet now this moment is the worst I have experience. Resting uncomfortably against a floor that is meant to sparkle at the most highest class of society get-togethers, now coverd by my sweat, tears, and blood.

I had to wake up or at least force myself to consciousness for some minutes even if it meant suffering once more. Maybe this what that lethal bitch wanted, for I to struggle to the point of death. Or paint these floors red of my filthy blood. This was part of war, the bitter harsh ways of war.

I rather this darkness than the memories of my childhood. The sweet song Mum hummed was playing in this darkness; you see she used do this after a bad moment happened in my life. She always hum to me you are my sunshine and how I dearly miss her with that hum.

Jane Jessabelle Swan Granger, now known as Monica Belle Wilkins. Also is at this moment clueless of the own existence of her only daughter along with her faith husband Wendell Mark Wilkins. I was bittersweet on the fact that she might never see my beloved parents once more. The last she heard of them with the latest news from the order was that they're planning to adopt twin baby boys.

The important thing is they are both safe even if it means never being part of their lives once more. It was the wise thing to do, but damn it hurt my whole being like no other.

I could hear laughter in this darkness overpowering my mum's hum, that awful high pitched skin crawling laugh. Bet that no good rotten women was displaying her lastest piece on my body. I wonder what did she do this time to me! Last time I was awake it was her favorite knife running over every inch of my skin until she started carving into me. Now I wait to force myself to consciousness or that this woman make me awake in pain. As long as I don't get to hear the sweet humming of the past.


	3. Force Consciousness

A patting noise against clothing like if trying to fix the wrinkles out of the clothing. A slight whimper, low and soft against my ear. My mind has been playing tricks on me again, she is whispering on about how scared she is. I know this voice, sweet, shy, and melting in worry. She smells like sugar cookies and raspberries, but how could this be happening now? There she was Bella Swan at the age nine staring into my soul.

I, no this shouldn't be on my mind at this moment. She is messing with her hands again in her ballet outfit. I remember this moment because it was most sweetest thing we did as children. We both showed off our secret talents, Bella's dancing and I showed off a very magical book. Still something was off, my heart rate was increasing each moment she fixed her outfit. She turn away and twirling to the abyss of light. I started to sweat as i waited for her to return. I couldn't move even if I choose to because at that moment she turn. I was lost my words at the scene head of me.

Her eyes where blood red and her face filled with pain. The light became into darkness and the floor was covered with corpses. She try to cry out but no tears escaped her eyes as she looked at me. I didn't want to imagine the body next to her was Harry. Yet, those emerald green eyes with no emotion stared at my direction, broken glasses on his face, and a smile that used to be alive. His unruly hair caked with mud and blood had me screaming. But, I couldn't focus on the rest of lifeless bodies because Bella's screaming begin. I felt warm tears going down my cheeks as she begged for me to help them. That I need to wake up and save them all! I couldn't be here, I didn't want to be here. This was wrong, all of this was not possible. I wouldn't let anything like this happen!

I jerk myself awake, sweating and crying my inner soul out into my hands. It's irritable hot I notice as my heart is pounding, my mind is trying to reason. But adrenaline is flowing throughout my body as I try to remember correctly.

But, everything was too fuzzy and painful to focus on at that moment. Felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I try to back away as I looked to my left. Fleur was there saying something thing too loud and quick that I'm mind couldn't catch it as fast. Rosey pink painted her cheeks then as she slowed down saying "you are zafe, but you must rezt for now Hermione." Before I could speak she said you been out for two days, don't worry about the others are safe also. It might been the Veela charm within her because calming waves washed over me or how she softly spoke to me without pitying me. She held tissue box in her hand and sat in silence as I dried my tears. She didn't ask what I have dreamt of since most of us have shared the worst of dreams.

I was grateful for this moment after the pain that I been throughout for those hours. Thankful for being alive even I knew the worst was to come. Here, I was in a bed somewhat fine even though I felt the burning of some my scars or the rawness between some my limbs. It would be worth in the end for I and future will carelessly be in love with life after this horrible war. After honoring the died or lost of the young and old. They will be missed and loved, yet they will never see us suffer once more.


	4. A Plan in the Making

I don't own any of the characters, sadly don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Visits to my room were often even if it was unexpected faces at first. After Fleur give me potions and resure that my temperature was normal she left to tell the others. After explaining how others escaped with me and how Dobby lost his life leaving us also family behind. I know he won't want us crying, but he should been there when we won. Fleur has been gone for an hour and let everything sink in. My friends saw my bloody body on the floor, watched as the bitch almost give to a madman who could done anything to me. They thought I was dead because all the blood, smell of tears, and burned human flesh was in the air. It broke their hearts seeing me there on the floor with my eyes open, but unmoving. Thinking I lost and never to return to them with a smile or another lecture.

I heard a knock on the door that snapped me back to reality. The first to enter was Luna and a worried also roughed up looking Blaise after her. Look on Luna's face was holding was making me wish I could escape the room. Serious look on her face and murder in her eyes made her hold her covers. Luna spoke quietly with great power "Hermione, I am sorry what happened to you. But, we needed you to recover as fast as we could do with magic. That's why we kept you asleep for two days; otherwise you would been up ready to fight even if you were injured." I was upset as I argued back. "Luna, how could I not fight when people are dying?! I would been fine; believe me I could been worst since I was eleven years old. What I am, huh? A.." "Hermione! Calm down, I know you want to do most you could, but bloody hell we almost lost someone else!" Luna huffed at me with concern in her voice. I was nodding in understanding and let her finish. We have good news from our new allies said Luna as she looked at Blaise's direction.

He wore a calm and collective facial expression even with the black eye also busted lip. His clothes are caked with ash and dry blood. I remember him as a quiet student with nice robes around the halls. Clearing his throat he then told us that himself as well 2/3 of the Malfoy family, Greengrass sisters, and other slytherins are willing to fight for our cause. He sounded like we would reject him if he didn't spoke as sincerely as he did. I was still upset about the thought sleep potion they used on me or how they managed heal most my scars to point they are hardly seen. This was an advantage for us, new willing fighters to be by our side. First we must see if they can be trusted then what they can do for the cause. Blaise smile charmingly at me as his soft voice said Granger, we already been throughout tests from the Order. As well push to the point to swearing with our lives to not betray any of you. Please for once trust a fellow snake in the middle of a blased war. His eyes held a spark, a spark I know and felt. Hope, with that we had a plan in the making with others to start.


	5. The Aching and a Dream?

I don't own any of the characters, sadly don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

His heart was beating questioningly faster by the minute since recovering from his somewhat needed sleep. He hasn't been sleeping well since the fever started two days ago. It hurt when he snapped his eyes open in the middle of the night. Out of breath, sweating like he ran for miles when in reality it was only a dream. He was trying his best to relax and remember what the night terror was about.

Moving his long black hair away from his faced; remembering the noises and the images dance around him as he braided his hair. Sam Uley was rather failing to calm his nerves for his own good, he needed to, no must tell his mom soon as he could. He saw four possibilities for a great war, he saw a young woman who held herself equal to his own strength with two young man who held power in their eyes.

Then he saw pain and horror in of the two possibilities; in those two pospossibilities the battle was painted with lifeless bodies. The young man with unruly black hair and scar survived in one of possibilities, but his emerald green eyes held sorrow as he scream and search for someone in the rubble of the battlefield. The sun began to set behind him as a group of people appeared to help him search. The other possibility was a young woman with straight flaming red hair was weeping in the middle of the night, you could barely see her with the stars in the skies. As she held three bodies close to her dearly, two of the bodies had determined expressions on their face and one held a small smile. In the background there was green light that barely miss her by four inches as she disappear with the bodies.

He felt their pain as the dream played back to him and he somewhat was confused by this. It was like he knew them as family and wanted to protect them!? Which caused him to be utterly confused and worry more about them. As for other possibilities were different, but there was still blood and bodies. But, in one the trio lived and start to help the wounded people. Then later it showed him happiness and celebration with those around them. Which he was grateful for, but somewhat felt hurt by it.

As for the last possibility it became more clear to him, he saw the woman's face who held so much strength within her. Her hazel eyes showing reject and fear in them as he look at her. He felt a strong pull to her and began to see her from the day she was born to day they would meet. This bond felt like one of siblings; such as if they were given another chance in this lifetime to reunite like brother and sister once more. He seemed to calm down when he heard her speak. She softly spoke " I know you somehow, but don't know why or how. Yet, I trust you completely. "

He spoke out to the darkness in hopes of something. In gruff tiresome voice he said " I don't know if you are out there somewhere, but please survive. I need to know who you are to me and I don't know if you ever get to hear this or not. Still, please keep yourself safe for your family." With that the aching feeling left his chest and left the heat of fever to do more damage to him. He felt the heat everywhere on his body as tears shed down his cheeks; whatever happened to him next didn't matter as much to him. Because somehow he knew after this fever, he would be better than before.


	6. Trust me, it has to works!

I don't own any of the characters, sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I am pretty positive this is not I would like to find myself with making a plan. Well, lucky part was that I was somewhat conscious when it happened. I never imagine being very sure of hair in my life, never cared for hair to be truthful, but here I was looking of a chunk of hair. The hair of my torturer and a utter nut of a women. It might happened when the sixth cruico curse was being used on me; when I got the nerve to protect myself for the third time. Sure, she go the last laugh for now but look what I got from her! I think we are still not even with this chunk of hair. Only because of a scar that will always be permanent on my skin or my mind. At least I get a piece of mind knowing that all will get justice from her soon.

Now I know this is crazy, but it will work! I was trying to convince myself into trusting this plan. Because I had this off feeling about today; maybe it's the thought being captured once more. But, all that doubt has left me because of a voice. I barely could hear it now, it whisper to me in the middle of making a plan. Male voice whispered in her ear roughly and almost hard to understand. Yet, I heard it some of it clearly at the end. "Please survive. I need to know who you are to me and I don't know if you ever get to hear this or not." I froze, feeling a pulling on her chest. A bond reconnecting to her magic core and her heart. I some how knew his voice and scent. The smell of sea salt, clay, and brown sugar surrounded her.

Ron noticed my sudden change behavior and got closer to me. As he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Harry stared at both of us for brief seconds. Then returning to hear the plan all agree on for this mission. We will be using polyjuice potion, glamour charms, and Harry's cloak. There will be six of going on this mission. I, Malfoy, and Ron will be heavily will be under glamour charms as for the newly Lady Black will be under the influence of polyjuice. She will being playing the role her of the nut of sister. Harry will be under the cloak with Griphook as we try to sneak in as quickly as possible. We will be breaking in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault whatever is necessary.


	7. The Reminds of the War

I saw as we were betrayed by Griphook once more in front of my eyes. The face of disappointment crossed Harry and the way Draco got closer to his mother to wrap himself around her. I saw as I started to talk to the others, but not paying attention to what I was saying. The memory started to fade right in front of me.

I often look back at my memories since the end of the war, more than ever since being gifted a Pensieve for keeping the Wizarding World safe and willing to risk my life for others. It was one of my gifts I used the most and most thankful for after bring awarded by all.

But, in all truth I continue to relook them to somehow find peace with knowing we did what was necessary to win against the corrupt, prejudice, and harsh ways of man. Yet, I still feel guilty for the death and survivors who took many losses.

Cedric the first of many of our losses, who laid at rest in his bed. Since the tournament he has been in coma until the beginning of my sixth year. Peter Pettigrew cast a spell never heard of believed made of ancient magic mixed with modern charms that it believe rarely used by Voldemort. Out of fear Mr. and Mrs. Diggory ask Dumbledore and the Order to keep this a secret and let the world believe he passed at a young age. Still, sadly not all are luck as Cedric. Location unknown until this day and Mr. Diggory promised to tell only Harry once he was in better health.

Colin Creevy died five days after winning the battle, most people believed he would make it. Because his breathing rythm was back to normal and color came back to his face. Also woke up 15 hours after Harry defeating Voldermort. He left every in his name to his younger brother and family. Except his camera was left to Hogwarts and asked to print the pictures he had taken that school year. The dark magic had slowed down to fight his magic core. Then slowly destroyed the nervous system. The spell was made by a wizard who believe he was stealing the magic from muggleborn and it depend the emotion the wizard felt the wizard or witch survived. Antidote was founded a little too late.

Too much to know, but there is still the unknown. I want help, yet there are some things that I can't figure out. So, I relook and take notes even after days of research as while as wishing.

I look from the Pensieve to the surroundings around me. I vanish it from my sight in disgust and frusation. How can I get better for them? Where could they possibility be at this moment? Where is Fred's body? And where have my parents gone? Is Harry's adoptive parents okay and was Harry with them? These answers where unknow still.


	8. Awake!

Warm and cozy is a nice feeling to be in when you awake not almost pushed off a bed. Ginny and I slept on the couch together, afraid of getting bad news at any moment. Ron found me last night in Ginny's room, he was worried about me since Harry said he would be back as sound as he can. Promised to do anything in his power to find Fred's body and help around. Ron picked me up at force me between him and Ginny. I was too tired to fight him or yell out to put me down. No one talked for while as we sat there holding each other. I guess was I fell asleep first.

It has taken a big toll on the Weasley family and I since Harry has left. Part from not able to find Fred's body to dealing with press. They have stopped bothering us to now making theories where Harry can be or that Fred has been kidnapped. Since then Percy as well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been doing the most to be by George's side to make sure he is doing well. Slowly but surely I know this has been working, George has made new products in Fred's Honor. Such as Twin Alarms, which is little wooden figures of twins charmed to annoy you into waking you up each morning. Like causing mini explosions and singing off tune near your ears. Or Two shelves of Fred's favorite products to ladies products to his favorite snacks which placed in the store when the time is right.


End file.
